Meeting the family
by Shippo13
Summary: Leroy and Tony gain an addition to their family in the form of little Kurt. They want him to have the life neither really ever had. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

AN- So this is like my second story, first multi chapter. So please be kind. It's also slash so if ya don't like it don't read.

Don't own anything except dvds.

From the moment Leroy Jethro Gibbs had found out he was going to be a father again he found himself baby proofing and criminal proofing his home and his life. His job was the first thing that was going to have to change. As much as he loved NCIS there was going to have to be some give way.

Firstly his boyfriend, and biological father to their soon to be child, Anthony DiNozzo, was going to have to finally move in with him. Tony and him had decided when the news came that a woman Tony had been with just before he and Leroy had gotten together was pregnant and refused the child that they would raise the child together. Tony had jumped at the chance to form a family that was based on love and want instead of the strict upbringing Jethro had and the absent parents he himself had had.

Secondly, he was going to have to give up his job as team leader. It put him in too dangerous of situations and he did not want to put his family in the line of fire yet again. Leroy had been through much in his life that to lose a second chance like this would be too much. Tony had been upset about the whole leaving thing but had gotten through it quite fast when Leroy had denied him for a few days. Leroy had taken another position, assisting teams as they needed that would mean never getting too involved and never going out into the field. The two rearranged their life and had all the paper work put together to receive their precious gift.

"Jethro, we still need to get dippers and bottles and..." Leroy looked around the small room that had been used for storage, now painted a light cream color and had a movie themed border (all Tony's doing). It was well lite and had a small dresser with clothes over flowing form the drawers and a toy box filled to the brim with all new toys. Both had been hand made by Leroy. Along the opposite wall was a beautiful crib with a worn but soft blanket draped over the side. This was also made by Leroy and the blanket was one of the last baby things he still had from his daughter. He found it fitting to wrap his new child in the one thing of hers. That way he would be holding them both.

"Are you even listening to me Jethro!" Tony had continued talking as he walked in a circle making lists in his head and slightly panicking. Leroy let out a soft gruff laugh as he moved to Tony's side. He pulled him into a soft embrace and kissed his lips lightly.

"Calm down Tony. I know what we need. You also forget that Ducky already said he would get them for us as his gift to the baby."

"I hate that she won't tell us what we're having. I don't like just saying the baby. I wanna know if they're our little Elizabeth or our sweet Kurt." They had discussed names and Tony was very set on those two. Leroy couldn't deny him much and he went with these. Secretly though he loved them both as well.

"And we will find out soon enough. It's late we have work tomorrow, let's go to bed and we will be a day closer." Leroy pulled Tony gently to their room and laid him on the bed and settled in next to him. It would only be a few more weeks and their family would be complete.

The two continued work and it seemed like forever until they got the call from Bethesda. It was time. They rushed to get there and sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days but was only a few hours. The nurse finally came out and called for them.

"Well, congratulations gentlemen, it's a beautiful little boy." The nurse brought a blue blanket wrapped body out of a room and placed it in Tony's arms. He looked down into the sweetest sleeping face he had ever seen. There was a mass of dark brown hair sweeping across a tiny forehead.

"Hi Kurt." Tony felt his voice break as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at Leroy to see the same of him. He passed their son into his arms. The nurse returned with the birth certificate.

"She refused to put herself as the mother." She said as she gave it to Tony to fill out.

"Well than he won't have a mother." He said as he put his and Leroy's names down as the father. "Leroy, I wanna use both names."

Leroy looked at Tony than down at the small bundle.

"I think that would fit nicely. Kurt Elizabeth… perfect." Leroy brought a small hand up to his lips and kissed lightly.

"Gibbs." Tony said.

"What?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Gibbs." Their eyes met and Leroy's face split into a large smile.

AN- So worth continuing or no?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So heres chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. No dialouge just background and Leading to story.

Kurt was a quiet baby. Sometimes Leroy couldn't believe he was the son of Tony's. That is until Kurt gave a wide DiNozzo smile. Then there was no denying it. Leroy and Tony's lives were quickly wrapped around the tiny pinkie. They would and did do anything for their son. As Kurt grew the rest of the team became his extended family. Ducky became Kurt's "Gandpapa." To which Ducky would start to laugh and give the small head a kiss every time he said it. The first time the name had come out of Kurt's mouth everyone had stopped and watched the boy repeat it and repeat it. It had been Kurt's first word, much to the dismay of tony, who had been trying to teach his son to say "daddy." Leroy on the other hand was Papa so he thrilled that his name was going to be first.

Then there was Auntie Abby, who had it rough. Whenever Kurt saw her for the first few months of his life he would start screaming. No one could figure it out, but eventually Kurt calmed and loved being held by her. Ziva, to everyone's surprise, was his immediate favorite. Tony had been a bit apprehensive about letting Ziva around Kurt, just due to the fact he wasn't sure she knew how to handle a child. She surprised him though when she started to sing what sounded like a lullaby in Arabian. Even at such a young age, Kurt had a talent of matching her pitches with humming. As he grew his voice became the center of family gatherings. Lastly there was Uncle "Probie". The first time Kurt had said it Tony had burst into laughter and Tim to glare. After a few years Tim finally resigned that that was to be his name.

As Kurt grew he was filled with joy and wonder. He was very smart and very creative. Singing was still his favorite past time, Tony had sat him down and put on every musical and every production he could get his hands on. Kurt just cuddled into his daddy and watched wide eyed. Leroy would often find the two of them asleep on the couch with "The sound of Music" or "Funny Girl" playing. Kurt got into his first play when he was four years old. The nuns had told Abby to bring their little angel around for a program they ran for children. Kurt shined brightly as he sang his little heart out to Amazing Grace and Go Tell it on the Mountain. After that Leroy and Tony decided to put Kurt into a children's program that NCIS sponsored. It allowed young children to experience the arts. Kurt had seemed to inherit Tony's artistic skills. Kurt had a bright future ahead of him in the arts world if he chooses.

When Kurt entered school they also found out that he was very ahead of most of the children. Tony believed this to be because Leroy spent so much time working with Kurt from such a young age. Kurt also was the only one to sit for hours and listen to every word Ducky said. The stories captivated the small boy. Though the school wanted to send Kurt ahead a grade Leroy put his foot down. He didn't want his son to be pushed into a group older than himself. Sometimes things like that didn't turn out the right results. It was also around this time Tim had taken Kurt aside and started teaching him the ways of the computer. Kurt caught on rather quickly and was soon playing wow alongside Tim. A very censored and private wow, but details, details.

It wasn't until Kurt turned twelve that Tony started to get threatening letters. It seemed to be from one of the suspects to a case he was working on. They were very in depth on Tony's life, going on about his and Leroy's love life and even going as far to threaten Kurt. That was when they both decided it was time to move away from Washington. As much as both hated the idea, to keep their son safe they felt it only right. They said their goodbyes and where on their way to Lima, Ohio, where Leroy's nephew, Burt Hummel lived with his wife and son Finn. Leroy felt they would be safe in the small nowhere town.

The Hummels took to Kurt quickly. Finn and he were fast friends, even with Finn so into sports and Kurt more into arts. Burt felt a soft spot for his young cousin and his wife, Carol just fell in love with the boy. Leroy knew he had made the right choice coming here. Tony got a job as an art teacher at William McKinley high school. Leroy found a job at the local police station. He was a behavioral analyst. They all were happy and content with this simpler life. They were visited monthly by their NCIS family. It was just after one of these visits that Kurt had sat down to dinner with his fathers and informed them that he was gay. There was much hugging and insisting everything would be alright. Finn was a huge help in this process, staying by his cousin's side through it all. There were still many bullies at school but Kurt felt confident with his best friend with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It has been almost a year! I'm so sorry it took this long to add a chapter! Life's been so busy. Hope you all enjoy this! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story!

"Kurt! Come on buddy it's time to get up!" Tony found himself yelling up the stairs. It was the first day of high school for his baby boy. It was like seeing him getting married! He finally heard Kurt moving around and grumbling. Tony held in a laugh as he went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Leroy was seated at the table reading the newspaper and smiling.

"Tomorrow it's your turn." Tony glares at his husband. Not long after Kurt bounds down the stairs and sits in his chair.

"Morning papa. Morning Daddy." Kurt said as he started in on his eggs.

"Slow it down a bit kid. Your gunna end up choking." Leroy laughed. Kurt looked over at him and slowed down his bites.

"I'm just a little bit nervous papa. What if it's like Puck says and everything will be different…" Kurt trailed off with a sad sigh. Noah Puckerman was one of Kurt and Finn's best friends and he had the idea that once they hit high school none of them could be friends anymore.

"We all know that anything out of Noah's mouth is the farthest from what's going to happen." Leroy chuckled. Tony rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand on his son's head.

"Everything will be fine Kurt, now finish up and get out. Finn will be here for you in fifteen minutes."

"Gee, thanks dad. Just kick me out than." Kurt said with a grin as he finished his breakfast. "I saw on the school website that there are Glee tryouts today. Finn has football so

I thought I'd tryout."

"That sounds like a great idea bud. They won't know what hit them." Leroy beamed proudly at Kurt.

Kurt grinned back and ran upstairs to get dressed. He came down ten minutes later dressed to the nines in tight Calvin Kline jeans and a light brown McQueen sweater. His style had been cultured and pushed along by Tony. He only bought the best for his only child.

"Wow kid, you look great." Leroy said as he looked up from his newspaper. Tony felt tiny pinpricks in his eyes as he watched Kurt pick up his side bag and kiss Leroy on his cheek.

"My little boy!" Tony pulled Kurt into a squeezing hug and kissing his head repeatedly. Leroy watched chuckling.

"Daaad! Don't mess up my hair!" Kurt said trying to pull away but he had a huge smile on his face. "Besides, you'll see me all day!"

"I know but I still can't believe your starting high school. My baby." Tony went in for another hug but Kurt ducked and ran for the door.

"I think I heard Finn's car, love you guys! Bye!" He ran out the door just as Finn was pulling up. Finn was a junior this year and had gotten his license over the summer. Kurt got in the passenger side.

"Morning Finn!"

"Hey Kurt. You ready for your first day of high school?"

"As I'll ever be." They had pulled up to Puck's house and he climbed in the back.

"Hey boys! You ready for freshman girls?"

"Yes Noah, I'm so excited for girls." Kurt said with a blank look back. Puck started to laugh and slapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Or freshman guys." Kurt shook his head with a fond smile. They pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot relatively fast.

"So we'll meet here after football practice. Kurt will you be good with that?"

"Yeah, I'm trying out for Glee club." Finn and Puck got quiet.

"Kurt, I know you love to sing, but I don't think Glee club is such a good idea. They are the bottom of the food chain man." Puck tries to explain. He always had a soft spot for Kurt and didn't want to see him get bullied.

"Thanks for the concern Noah but I'll be fine with that. As long as I can sing that's all I want." The two shared a smile. Finn stayed silent and started walking toward the school. Puck and Kurt shared a look before following behind. The three of them split up to find their lockers. Kurt was walking down the hall when he met the lockers with a hard shove. He quickly turned to see some large boys walking away giving high fives to each other. On the edge of the group was Finn. Kurt felt his heart drop but turned away and continued down the hall. He felt tears welling up but he'd be damned if he let them fall. He found his locker not long after that. After throwing the stuff he didn't need, he closed it and noticed a girl at the locker next to his. She had long blonde hair and a very pretty face. She seemed to be having trouble with her locker.

"Do you need some help?" Kurt asked motioning to the locker. She looked up with a surprised look.

"Really? Thanks! These things are so old they just don't work anymore." Kurt smiled and put in her combination. The locker came right open.

"You're a life saver! I'm Quinn by the way." She smiled and showed off perfect teeth.

"Kurt Gibbs. It's nice to meet you." A slight blush grew on Quinn's face.

"You as well, you must be new here though. Not a lot of people are happy to meet me." She looked down and Kurt grew confused.

"Why? You don't seem like a soul sucking creature from the black lagoon." Quinn laughed a little.

"Well thank god for that, but a lot of people around here wouldn't agree. I'm a single teenage mother. In a place like this it's not very acceptable." Quinn said pointing to a picture she was hanging in her locker. It was of her and a little blonde head wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He's adorable. I'm not like most people I guess; I'm a gay son of two gay parents." He laughed lightly when Quinn looked up at him.

"Well you are full of surprises." She giggled. Their conversation was interrupted by the bell.

"First period, what do you have? I'm in art now with a Mr. DiNozzo …" Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Quinn gave him an odd look.

"Sorry, me too." Quinn just shook her head and the two of them walked to class together.

When they walked into the classroom there were few kids in the class and no teacher. Kurt sighed quietly and found a seat next to Quinn. By the time the late bell rang there was still no sign of Mr. DiNozzo and the class was getting restless. Just as the noise level began to grow the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late class! Couldn't find the text books in the storage room." Tony smiled as the class groaned. He caught sight of Kurt shaking his head. He smiled wide and started to hand out books, as the students received them some of them smiled, some laughed, and some sighed in relief. The "books" were actually sketch pads.

"So since this is art class let me begin by telling you, you're your own teacher. Art is something that can't really be taught but perfected and guided. This year I'll be showing you some different types of art work but it's up to you to decide what you draw, as long as it's school appropriate, and in what style you want to draw it. Let's start today though by introducing ourselves and getting into partners after." Tony walked around the class and pointed at random people to stand and say their names. When he got to Kurt he winked and pulled him up. "I'm Kurt Gibbs and I'm a freshman." Kurt went to sit down but Tony put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it." He side whispered to his dad.

"Too late." Tony whispered to him. "This everyone is also my son. I just embarrassed him and probably will for the rest of the year. The reason for this is I don't want anyone to find out from another source and give him or me any trouble about it. His grades will be reflected by his work and nothing more." He then pushed the beet red Kurt back into his seat. Quinn leaned over grinning.

"Now I know why you were laughing." Then class goes on as does the rest of the day. Kurt and Quinn have most of the same classes, so they get to know each other throughout the day. When it comes time for Glee tryouts Quinn follows behind Kurt saying she'll try out too.

When they get to the auditorium there is already three people there. A boy in a wheel chair, a Chinese girl talking to him quietly and a girl upon stage warming up her voice. Kurt and Quinn walk over to the two sitting down and introduce themselves. The boy in the wheel chair introduces himself as Artie and the Chinese girl as Tina. Tina had a slight stutter but she got out her name well enough. The girl up on stage looked down at them with an air of snobbishness and continued warming up.

"That's Rachel Barry. She's been in every club except sports since middle school. She's annoying to say the least. She's a sophomore this year. We're freshman too." Artie explains. The four continue to chat while waiting for Mr. Shuster. When he arrives he decides to go in alphabetical order. Artie goes up first and sings 'dancing with myself'. He was a very good singer and even had some great moves in his chair. Kurt was next and he belted out to 'Mr. Cellophane'. Everyone stared at him in awe. Mr. Shuster let out a surprised and delighted laugh.

"Kurt that was amazing!" Kurt smiled and bowed before leaving the stage. Rachel sat seething in her chair. When Kurt passed her she let out a scoff.

"You weren't that great and your song choice was awful." She got up and made her way to another chair. Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked by.

"Kurt, that was amazing." She said as she went to the stage. She did a beautiful rendition of 'Say a little prayer'. She bowed and left the stage. Rachel was all that was left and she went up and did a whole shpeal about her achievements and how she'd been singing since she was born. Then she started on 'On my own'. Kurt can't help but admit she's very good but at the same time very expected. When she finishes Mr. Shuster praises her and tells everyone they are in the club and to meet the next day in the choir room. The five of them all leave the auditorium to be stopped by the football team.

"Well, if it isn't another group of freaks and geeks to add to our rounds." One of the larger boys says. They are all holding cups full of various colors of slushies. Kurt had a very bad feeling about this. The guys in front moved and another group took their place. Finn and Puck were both part of this group. The two of them had a worried look.

"This is an initiation into varsity boys. Pick a geek and send it flying." There was laughter from the group. Rachel got hit first, followed by Tina, and then Quinn.

"Hey man, I don't feel right doing it to a cripple…" Finn said looking down.

"Yeah ok, He's out but that leaves the fag. Puckerman, Your up." Puck looked at Kurt than the Slushy in his hands.

"No way man. I'm not doing it." He says and throws the slushy in the garbage and walks away.

"Whatever loser. Finn that leaves you." Finn looked Kurt in the eye and mouthed "sorry" before throwing it in his face. Kurt was met with burning in his eyes and his face.

"Hey! What's going on!?" The football team quickly dispersed before Tony could get there. He looked at the group and quickly got them all to a bathroom. None of them wanted to rat out the team and Kurt didn't want Finn to be found out so no one was punished but Tony made sure to drive Kurt home.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really dad. I got into Glee club though."

"Knew you would." The conversation died down after that. Kurt couldn't help the feeling of dread for the rest of the year that filled his stomach. His only happy thought was his new friends. Quinn and he had made plans to talk tonight and pre plan outfits for the next day. He knew the two of them would be good friends. Tony looked over at his son and couldn't help but worry. He'd have to talk to Leroy about it later, for now he'd let Kurt in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Heres the next chapter! Theres some out of character movements and I added Ben in. Also I do not have any rights to AVPM.

When Leroy walked in the door later that night he knew something was wrong. Tony was silently making dinner and Kurt sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. On a normal day there would be chattering and laughing.

"Welcome home papa." Kurt says as he looks up at him.

"Thank you Kurt, how was school today?" Kurt's eyes flashed to Tony, than down to the table, before back to him.

"It was fine. I made a few friends and got into the Glee club." Leroy nodded as he sat across the table from him.

"That's good. Tony how was your day?" Tony put the knife he was using down and turned to look at his two men.

"It was well, until after school. I noticed some bullying going on. Didn't find out who they were but I'm pationing for the slushy machine to be taken out first thing in the morning." Leroy gave him a confused look and looked over at Kurt. He gave him a "don't ask" stare.

"Ok. Good thinking Tony." Tony shook his head and went back to the meal. Kurt finished his homework and left for his room.

"Tony, what happened?" Tony sighed and put everything on simmer.

"Kurt had a slushy thrown at him today. The rest of the Glee club too. They left only a boy in a wheel chair alone. How could the school allow something like that around teenagers? It's the worst place for something like that." Tony continued to rant as Leroy sat and listened to him.

"And I'm worried about Kurt! What if this escalades to something more?" Leroy got out of his chair and pulled Tony to him.

"He'll be fine. If he has a problem he can't handle, you know he'll come to us. Let him grow. It will be hard but let go a little. We taught him to protect himself." He placed a gentle kiss to Tony's head.

"I know, but it's still my job to worry." Leroy chuckled and tightened his hug.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Kurt was on the phone with Quinn making sure she was ok.

"Kurt I'm fine. My clothes are ruined but otherwise fine." She said, phone to her shoulder as she changed her son, Ben. (1) "Stop worrying."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It just wasn't fair."

"Life's not fair Kurt. So what are we wearing tomorrow?" Quinn asked trying to get Kurt's mind off what happened.

"How about something blue?"

The conversation went on well into the night and ended only when Quinn fell asleep. The two became very close through the month that followed as well as with the Glee club. Kurt was still getting locker slammed and slushied, but he didn't complain or fight back. He didn't feel it was worth it. Tony's petition was rejected and the machine stayed. He was beyond mad but had no choice but to give up and just keep an eye out. Kurt had discovered that Mr. Shuster had a thing for journey, that seemed to be all they were singing. The Glee club also gained a few more people, Surprising to Kurt was Puck and Mike, two football players, also two cheerleaders that were friends of Quinn's, Santana and Brittney. There was also a girl named Mercedes, but Kurt felt she was a bit too divaish for him. Kurt had tried to get Finn to join, he had a fairly good voice, but the two of them weren't as close as they had once been. Puck though, continued to feel protective over Kurt and held more loyalty to him than the football team. Rachel had taken it upon herself to announce that she would be the leader of the group and therefore had first choice in songs and solos. Mr. Shuster had allowed this for reasons unknown to the rest of the club. It was the start of a normal Glee practice with Rachel standing in front of the group singing her newest choice song for sectionals.

"That was very good Rachel, but I still don't think it's what we're looking for." They were still trying to make a set list up. "Anyone have anything else?"

Kurt had been racking his brain for days and he felt he had an idea.

"Mr. Shu? I have an idea…" Kurt said as he raised his hand.

"Ok Kurt, let's hear it."

"Well, what if we do an oldies song and a show tune? I was thinking don't stop believing and Not alone from a very potter musical. I'm sure we've all seen it and I emailed the creators and Darren Criss said he'd be delighted to give us permission." There was a light round of giggles and soft talking.

"Mr. Shu, that just sounds ridiculous!" Rachel exclaimed. "I still say we stick to my invigorating rendition of don't rain on my parade. Barbra is the best way to win a Glee competition."

"It's also so overdone the judges will be expecting it." Mercedes chimes in.

"I don't really care much about what they expect or not but lady lips over here has a good point. Everyone knows AVPM by now and who doesn't want to hear a good Journey song. Plus Darren Criss is smoken." Santana said with her nose up. Rachel turned to glare at her but there were nods throughout the group. Mr. Shuster put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Alright, Kurt if you can get rights to do it that sounds like a plan. That leaves the problem of a 12th member. Everyone try to recruit and I guess we'll end there for today." Everyone left chatting and excited. Finn stopped Kurt before he left, trying not to look him in the eye he said, "Listen Kurt, I can't drive you anymore… Some of the football guys need a ride and since they have the same schedule.." Kurt's heart gave a slight twinge but he gave Finn a small smile.

"No problem Finn. I'll work something out with dad." He turned and continued on his way. Quinn coming up beside him.

"That was assholeish." Kurt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

"Yeah maybe, hey are you still coming over? My grandpapa is coming for a visit and I want him to meet my best friend." Quinn smiled.

"As long as Ben can come. Mom has a doctor's appointment."

"Of course! Papa wanted to see him anyway. Now that he's getting mobile he says he's much more fun." They laugh and continue down to the art hall. Tony had stayed later to finish some grading before Ducky would get to the house. The family had been running around trying to get everything all together the week before and he didn't want papers scattered everywhere. On the way home they swung by Quinn's to pick up Ben. The little one year old was a buddle of energy. He was just learning to walk so he was in everything. He had his mother's blond hair and round face. His eyes were a bright blue that must have come from his father. Quinn never talked about him, but Kurt could tell it was a sore spot. Tony and Leroy loved the little boy and always welcomed him over with Quinn. She was a fast addition to the family, after all the background checks and family history came in from Abby. Ducky would be the first family member to actually meet her. Leroy had gone to get him midmorning from the airport. The three of them arrived to the house not much after the quick stop. Kurt hopped out and helped get Ben out and bounced his way up the front steps. He was the first in and made a bee line for the sitting room.

"Grandpapa!" He squealed and more or less jumped at Ducky, who gave a delighted laugh and hugged his grandson to him.

"Oh my boy! Look how much you've grown!"

"You just saw me at Christmas!"

"Well it was much too long ago." Ducky than took noticed to everyone who was in the room. There were two people he didn't know. One was a slight girl who stood off to the side as if trying not to be noticed and a small blond boy clinging to Leroy.

"Well now, who might you be?" He said looking at the young boy. Big blue eyes looked at him before a smile bloomed on his face and he reached for him. Kurt moved away to stand next to Quinn as Ben was moved to Ducky's lap where he promptly grabbed for his glasses.

"Now you young man, remind me of a boy I met while I was in Bosnia, he was a little older so he could talk, now what was it that he would call me…" Tony gave Leroy a look and quickly made his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"All right Grandpapa, I think he's a bit young for a story." Kurt laughed as Ducky continued to try and remember.

"Ah of course, my boy." He said seemingly startled and smiled down at the baby drooling on his glasses.

"Now you my dear must be this wonder's mother." He said to Quinn.

"Yes sir, and thank you." She said politely with a smile for her son.

"Well you're doing a wonderful job." Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Isn't she?" Quinn's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and happiness.

"Thank you. I would do anything for him."

The night went on in a relaxed manner and Tony drove Quinn home after dinner. Once everything was cleaned up Ducky pulled Kurt aside and out to the back porch.

"Wanna tell me about school? You seem very closed lipped." Kurt leaned against the half wall separating the deck and the grass and sighed.

"I guess I was thinking it would be better… It was supposed to be Finn, Puck, and me and it was supposed to be good. Football got in the way of that. I can't compete with guys three times my size that have Finn in their clutches. Pucks always been his own guy so he's still there for me but I don't know…." Kurt slowly fell silent. Ducky moved to stand next to him and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Are they bad? Any bruises I should look at?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just wish they would leave me alone. They haven't caught on to dad yet, for that I'm thankful. I guess Ohio's not the best place for a gay teenager, but I love it here." Kurt leaned into Ducky who kissed his head lightly and hummed.

"All you can do is persevere my boy. Make them wish they were you and sorry they ever did anything to you." Kurt smiled softly at his grandpapa and laid his head on his shoulder. The two of them stood there for some time before they ventured back inside for bed. Kurt felt like the luckiest kid to have his family. Now all he had to do was find a 12th member for Glee club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Sorry about the wait! Wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed! You're awesome! Here's the next chapter. It's kinda short and I apologize. I wanted to get something up though and this is kinda a filler chapter.**

The answer to Kurt's Glee problem seemed to pop out of thin air. He was turning a corner a week after his grandpapa had left and ran smack into a broad but lean chest. He looked up into bright blue eyes and hair so blonde there was no way it wasn't dyed. The smile that he received was unexpected and made his knees a little week. Those lips just looked so….

"Hey, sorry 'bout that, wasn't paying much attention. You ok?" The voice pulled Kurt out of his study of the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry as well. My mind was off in outer space." Kurt gave a small smile of his own. The boy was about to walk away and Kurt's brain was going a mile a minute. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." He was grabbing at straws now.

"Yeah, just moved here, haven't met a lot of people yet. Some of the football players but that's about it." Kurt felt his heart fall a bit. "They seemed kinda douchey though." Kurt couldn't help the laugh that left him.

"Well than you have good taste. I'm Kurt." He stuck out his hand. The boy smiled and gave a firm handshake. "Sam. Sam Evens." Kurt couldn't help but feel a connection to him. The warning bell rang overhead.

"If you want you can have lunch with my friends and me. We don't bite. I promise." Sam let out a laugh.

"Sounds good but sometimes biting is good." He gives Kurt a wink and wonders off to class and Kurt scrambles for his bearings and makes it to his class just in time.

When lunch time finally came around Kurt was in panic mode.

"What if he doesn't come? I bet it was a joke by the football team." The others sitting at the table just shook their heads and sighed. Kurt had been going on for a few hours now.

"Kurt, sweetie, calm down. Everything will be fine." Quinn said as she laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Why don't you start eating and if he shows up he shows up, if not good riddance." She pushed the tray with a salad on it in front of him. As he started eating there was a slight commotion from the football player's table.

"Come on Evans! You can't bail on us."

"Yeah dude, your part of the team now. You have to sit with us!" Kurt looked over to see Sam standing by the table trying to walk past but one of the bigger guys was standing in his way. Sam looks over at the tables Kurt and his friends are occupying.

"Puckerman is sitting somewhere else."

"That's 'cause Puckerman is a fag lover." Sam's face hardened and he pushed past the guys in his way.

"Guess I am too." He said as he made his way to the table and sat next to Kurt. The cafeteria quieted as everyone watched. Three of the football players stood and marched over to the table and were about to grab Sam when Tony walked in. He had been walking past and heard the silence. That was not normal.

"What is going on in here!?" He yelled out, his eyes zeroing in on the footballers. The boys quickly went back to their table mumbling. "Well if nothing's wrong, continue with your lunches." He catches Kurt's eye and smiles. He then continues on his way to the teachers' lounge.

"Well that was exciting. Now I'm doubly hungry!" Sam says as he starts in on his lunch, the others just staring at him. He looks up and smiles. "I'm Sam Evans! Nice to sit with y'all!" Kurt startles a little at the happiness in Sam's voice but turns and introduces the others. By the end of lunch the group is laughing and getting along great.

"You know Evans, if you can sing as well as you say come sing with us in Glee." Puck says, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder. Sam watches with a small glint of something in his eyes.

"Alright. I'll be there today." With a smile Kurt's way he walks down the hall. Puck gives Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

"I think someone might have a little crush." He laughs. Kurt shoves him lightly.

"Shut up. He's cute but not really my type."

"I wasn't talking about you Kurty. I meant Blondie." He let go of Kurt's shoulder and continued on his way leaving a speechless Kurt behind. Quinn came up to his side.

"Come on Kurt. The bells about to ring." The two made their way to class.

Glee club started as usual. Rachel singing some balled from a Broadway. Everyone sitting and not really paying much attention. They managed a polite clap once she finished though. Mr. Shuster stood up from his chair and made his way to the front.

"Very nice Rachel. So, I see we have a new face today…." He leaves off motioning to Sam. 'Why not introduce yourself." Sam stood up and looked around at everyone.

"I think I met most of you at lunch but I'm Sam Evans. I just moved here and was invited by Puck."

"Oh, well thank you Noah. Sam, would you like to sing something for us?"

"Um, sure." He walked down to the front while Mr. Shuster went back to his seat. Sam stood there for a second and then said something to the piano guy. Than went over to the band and talked to them for a second and came back over with a guitar.

"So this is one of my favorite songs." The starting chords give the song away. Sam starts singing Viva La Vida by Coldplay. By the end of the song everyone had smiles on their faces. Sam was very good. Kurt watched as Mr. Shuster welcomed Sam into the club. Sam smiled his way and Kurt felt a blush starting. His heartbeat picking up. Sam may not be his type but he was still super-hot. Quinn looked at her best friend with a soft smile. She was happy he had something to give him some hope. Living where they did and the kids that went to school here, it gave Kurt a lot of troubles and not much of a chance. The only thing she was worried about was Sam meeting Leroy. Kurt was his baby and had yet to deal with boys. She wouldn't miss that meeting for anything.

**Again, Sorry about the length. Also this will not be a Sam/Kurt, maybe hints but in the end it will be Klaine! If anyone has a preference on who anyone should be paired with let me know and I'll do my best to work it in! I may be bringing in Ryder. The new guy on Glee. I like his character.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my new followers and Favoriters. Also to my lone reviewer of the last chapter, thank you! Sorry for the wait as well, I changed the entire idea I had for this story. Now on with the story!**

The first meeting of Sam and Leroy was just as tense as Quinn had imagined. It must be like a sixth sense dads have because as soon as Kurt introduced Sam, Leroy's face hardened and he had the poor boy answering question after question. Kurt had tried to interrupt but Tony pulled his son aside and just shook his head.

"Let him go baby. This IS the first boy you've brought home aside from Puck." Kurt nodded but bit his lip and just watched. After a while Leroy nodded and shook Sam's hand.

"Alright kid. Good to meet you." Then he got up and ran his hand over Kurt's hair to indignant squawks and went to help start dinner. Sam sent Kurt a smile and the three kids sat to watch a movie, Sam doing impressions all throughout.

After that Sam was a welcome friend in the Gibbs household. The attraction between the two boys seemed to stay at just that, neither really the type for the other. Kurt liked darker features and Sam didn't really have a type but his eyes were glued to someone from a rival Glee club. He wouldn't tell Kurt who but Kurt had found some pictures of a tall boy with brown hair on Sam's computer.

It had been a few weeks before sectionals and the glee club was getting anxious. They were looking into their competition and becoming a little cocky about the lack of performance from the Dalton Warblers and just the old age of the hipsters. Mr. Shue was trying to get everyone's minds back on track but all any of them were concerned about at the moment was costumes and who was dating who. For some odd reason Finn had said yes to Rachel's almost constant badgering about going out. The two seemed happy enough but Kurt couldn't help the feeling of dread in his stomach when he saw them. He loved Finn but he knew what the boy would do to keep his status on the popularity food chain. Also Santana had come out of the closet as a proud lesbian, not that anyone couldn't tell already. Brittany and she had been making out in the corner most days. Quinn had started sitting next to Puck at Glee and that made Kurt a little nervous. Two of his best friends getting close was great but he didn't want Puck to hurt Quinn, purposely or not. Sam gave him an elbow to the side and Kurt realized Mr. Shue was talking.

"Now I know you all have heard about our competition but we can't underestimate either of them."

"It's a bunch a private school uppities and some old people. I think we're good." Puck called out with a laugh. A few others joined him.

"They could still be really good!" Kurt put in.

"Maybe we should send a spy to see if they are or not." Rachel piped up.

"We are not spying Rachel that would be wrong." Mr. Shue said as he started to pace. The songs were coming along well but it still seemed to be missing something.

"Why don't we go over Not Alone again?" They all stood up and moved the chairs out of the way and got into their positions. Mr. Shue had given Artie the solo for the song. He was good but Kurt could see he wasn't feeling the song. Kurt himself had not been able to try out for the solo, he had been sick the day of auditions. Mr. Shue had been willing to give him a shot but said he was pretty sure already who to give it to, so Kurt didn't try.

When Artie started singing everyone was focused on him. They were to sway in the back and sing back up. It was becoming a thing with Mr. Shue, focus on one person and leave the Mr. Shue stood back up front.

"Alright guys! That's sounding good. Now this week I want you guys to split up into groups of two and practice some duets. We'll be singing them throughout the week. Have a good night and I'll see everyone tomorrow." Everyone started to pair off immediately. Finn and Rachel, Brittney and Santana, and Artie and Tina were the three obvious pairs but when Kurt looked to Quinn, his usual partner, he found her and Puck already chatting about what song to do. Kurt gave a sigh and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone free but he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey now, don't forget about me!" Sam gave a big smile. Kurt huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"No, never." The two started walking towards the door, but were stopped by Rachel.

"I seriously think we need to spy on the warblers and I think you would be the perfect one to do it Kurt." She said staring him down. Kurt started to shake his head but looked around, everyone seemed to agree with her, and huh that was a first.

"Fine but if they catch me I'm ratting you guys out first thing." Kurt said resigned. Sam and him continued to the door. They made it to the hall way only to be stopped once again, this time by Finn.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn asked standing just outside the door. Kurt hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Sure, Sam why don't you go see if my dad's left yet. I'll catch up in bit." Sam nodded and slowly walked away. Kurt turned to Finn.

"What's up?"

"Are you sure it's a great idea to be doing this duet with Sam? I mean he's still new, do you really want to ruin his reputation like this?"

"Like what!? By being friends with him? You may have bowed to the pressure of your so called friends in football and left me but not everyone is as closed mined as you!" Kurt felt like he was exploding all the pent up anger and sadness he felt coming to the surface. "If you hadn't noticed you are the only one who shunned me! Puck never left my side and he sure as hell never slushied me or helped throw me in a garbage can! That was all you and the Neanderthals you call teammates! So no Finn, I don't think this will hurt his reputation because he's my friend and he doesn't care about stupid ignorant things like that! So if you'll excuse me my best friends and I are going to have dinner with my parents. You know your family! The one you never come see anymore! So go fuck yourself Finn Hudson!" With that he takes a big huff and turns away going to find Sam and his dad, fresh tears on his cheeks. He doesn't have to look far, walking right into his dad's chest around the corner. Tony wrapped his arms around him immediately. As soon as he felt the familiar comfort Kurt broke down sobbing.

"You always did hold it in too long. Let it out baby." Tony said soothingly, rubbing Kurt's back. Sam had walked around the corner and the two could hear him giving Finn a piece of his mind, Puck's voice joining in not long after. Apparently the Glee kids had heard the fight. Quinn was soon at his side too, joining the hug. It soon became a group thing as Sam and Puck joined in.

"You don't need him dude. You got us and we're awesome." Kurt could hear Puck. His heart gave a throb but it wasn't heartbreak anymore. It was joy. He had the best family ever and that included the three teens standing with him.


End file.
